Young Tender Hearts Beat Fast
by Yeaaahh
Summary: Bank holiday weekend surprise :O - Mainly based around Emily/Naomi, yet includes everybody.. Will it all be as happy as larry? Could trouble arise? Please review as they're really useful to me, good or bad! :D My first fic - go easy on me! :P
1. A Morning To Intrude

Young Tender Hearts Beat Fast

**A/N - This is my first fic, so it might be quite awful! Reviews are always welcome.. good, bad and/or where I can improve! Hope you like it :D  
**

On the second knock, Emily straightened out her navy and white striped dress whilst checking her face reflection in the front door window. She patted her hair down and adjusted her dotty bow just as the door was opening, to reveal a blonde haired, hazel eyed, early 40's year old woman.

"Emily!" she screamed as the woman embraced her. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi Mrs. Campbell, how are you?" Emily smirked.

"I'm very well thank-you, and yourself my dear?" she replied, beaming as she stepped back to allow Emily to enter her home.

"I'm great thanks." Emily stepped to one side allowing herself to unbuckle her shoes, and placed them on the hypnotising blue doormat.

"I take it you're after Naomi? She's in the kitchen," Mrs Campbell grinned as she closed the door shut, and paced her way back upstairs towards the bathroom passing an old wrinkly naturist wearing a cowboy hat on elastic, which just covered his dignity. Emily gulped and averted her eyes quickly to the kitchen door as it wasn't really the sight she wanted to see _that_ early in the morning.

Straightening her navy and white striped dress and adjusting her bow once more, Emily strolled into the kitchen to see Naomi sat down eating jammed toast and watching television, not noticing she had company. As silent as a mouse, Emily silently shut the kitchen door and quietly tiptoed up behind her, trying to be careful not to tread on the rickety floorboard which had been unfixed for ages. The totally oblivious Naomi was munching away, fixated on a musical with a lead 'bleach-blonde' haired dancer, with a smile which could melt your heart.

Roughly 4 inches away, Emily waited for the perfect timing until she launched herself and shook Naomi's chair whilst making a loud noise to scare the poor innocent girl. As soon as Emily's hands made contact with the chair, Naomi jumped out of her skin, "Fucking hell!" she exclaimed turning round to see a gorgeous redhead standing there pissing herself laughing. "You bitch!" she shouted, shoving Emily playfully with a huge grin on her face. "Scared the shit out of me!"

"You're reaction was priceless!" Emily cackled as she held her stomach, wiping a tear from her eye. "It's not funny," chuckled Naomi, still smiling. She poked out her tongue, which in reply Emily did too. "Hey up sailor, nice dress," she slid her fingers over the collar and smiled as she saw Emily trying to hide her face as she blushed. The redhead looked at the television noticing the dancer, mouth wide open. "I know. I've been watching him for ages – he's been in a few other musicals which I've seen and he's been amazing in every single one," the blonde replied gaping at his tap dancing feet. "What's his name, I'll have to keep a look out for him?" Emily questioned seeming interested. "It's something like Max, but the name is lengthened. I've never heard of the name before but it's pretty cool," she stated feeling perplexed. Naomi took another bite out of what was left of her toast. Emily's eyes left the TV and focused on Naomi's back and swung her arms around her neck, placing her chin on her shoulder. Naomi closed her eyes smelling the body essence of Emily, which was always fresh and clean.

However, Emily burst into a small fit of giggles. Naomi opened her eyes and peered at her smirking, "What?!"

"I don't know how, but you seem to have a jam on your forehead,"

"Jesus, it doesn't normally happen you know. It might have been something to do with when I jumped out of my skin and shat my pants?" Naomi laughed poking her in the ribs. Emily giggled as she ripped off a sheet of kitchen paper from the roll on the side and gently wiped the jam off the blonde's forehead.

"Naomi... Have you told your Mum yet? I mean... about... us,"

"Not yet... It's difficult you know? I'm gonna leave it a while, then tell her. She's so tied up with all these stupid morons living in this house as well as us. Most of them are either in bed or in the living room."

"Oh... Okay... I just thought you might have told her if you were that serious about us..." Emily looked at the floor in disbelief. "Trust me Ems," she lifted Emily's chin until their eyes met. "I just... need a bit of time to explain to her, that's all. But, you _can_ take my word on this... I'm deadly serious," she smiled pulling the redhead closer until Emily's soft lips touched her own. Emily started to grin slightly, as she glided her fingers across the back of Naomi's hand.

_'A perfect start to the day_' they both thought still exposing their love for one another. It was going so perfect in fact, that with a loud bang the door flew open.

"Girls!" the older woman shouted. The couple let go of one another and separated across the room, still and silent like small children when they've just been told off by their parent.

They both peered at Mrs. Campbell. Not to see her face but her bum sticking right up into the air trying to lift a box whilst her foot was holding the door open. "Girls! I'm sorry to pull you both away from eating breakfast and watching telly, but I seem to be in a spot of difficulty... Could you maybe, give me some help? I seem to be attached to this box," Emily and Naomi glanced at each other trying to hide a smile.

"Sure," Emily said cheekily, making her way over and aiding the poor woman by unravelling her necklace from the object inside the box. Mrs. Campbell stood up. "Thank-you you're always _such_ a help!" she glanced at her watch. "It's almost 8... You girls'll be late for college? I'm having a meeting today, which I always look forward too. Oh well, must dash! Bye Emily, nice to see you again. Goodbye Naomi dear," she kissed Naomi on the cheek, whilst Naomi couldn't help but mutter: "Jesus Christ," in embarrassment. The redhead chuckled, yet accepted a warming hug from Mrs. Campbell as she swiftly left the room.

"We'd better get going. We have something important we all need to discuss. An original idea from Freddie," said Emily beaming at Naomi. They picked up their bags, slid on their shoes and started to make their way to Roundview, hand in hand. Naomi however, couldn't help but wonder what the important discussion Miss Emily Fitch had secretly been planning to talk about.

**↓ Review? :) ↓**


	2. A Simple Trade

**A/N - Sorry this took so long, due to exams and other events.. Hope you like it, enjoy :)**

**  
**The weather was sunny and electrifyingly hot that particular morning, however Effy was still debating whether to turn up at college. 'Fuck it'. Those two meaningless words seemed to somehow make things a hell of a lot better, as she released a proud and fearsome grin. She squinted through the slits of her eyes as she flung her legs out of bed trying not to re-live the dizzy spells she started to receive when she opened her eyes fully. A mixed aftertaste sensation lurched deep in the back of her mouth of vodka, dodgy curry and cannabis. This heavily churned her stomach as she fled to the toilet bringing up remains whilst scorching her throat from the pure spirit drunken the night before.

"Morning love! Breakfast is ready," her Mother simply called, yet to Effy it seemed much louder, for she squinted her eyes once more as the booming voice damaged her head.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled loudly with force.

Effy grasped the bathroom sink as she hoisted herself up onto her feet looking down into the toilet. "Impressive," she smirked as she flushed the loo and went back to her bedroom. She flew on some clothes and made her way downstairs completely blanking Anthea Stonem in the kitchen as she reached out for the front door handle. So there she was; out the door and hung-over, with not a care in the world. Fuck it.

Naomi couldn't help but be proud when walking down the street holding Emily Fitch's hand for the whole world to look and stare. Being in Emily's company made her feel safe and content, as though all clocks suddenly froze whenever they were together. Naomi's emotions towards her loving girlfriend were obviously getting more strong and confident the more she spent time with her and, this in itself was truly obvious, yet enough for Emily to know.

"I tell you, I thought she caught us," Naomi said stepping over a mouldy banana skin which was festering on the pavement. "It was a close one but you shat your pants, big-time!" mocked Emily still imagining Naomi's reactions when her mother had shouted at the top of her lungs. "You liar! I wasn't scared – just… alerted," she playfully pushed her away causing Emily to giggle, their hands still inter-locked. "Oh well, it's gonna happen one day," smiled Emily not noticing Naomi's facial expression.

It was extremely hard for Naomi to talk to _anyone _in confidence, let alone suddenly dropping the bomb shell of: 'Hi Mum, I'm in love with a girl who I snog the face off of, every night' approach. For Naomi to bring down the brick wall she's built, she would need to do this in her own time and when _she_ feels comfortable to do so.

A quick subject change was needed for Naomi to escape the difficult yet complicated topic.

"Where's Katie? She coming into college today?" she asked through hesitation.

"Dunno, don't care - probably off shagging some rugby team. I wish she would just settle on one person rather than do a test drive on every bloke who smiles at her." Both girls cackled with laughter as they wandered down the street, avoiding the odd homeless guy slouching against a wall with a bottle of whiskey in one of his grubby hands, singing. Whilst still engrossed in general chit-chat and listening to Naomi's speech about how the window cleaners had turned up whilst she was in the shower, Emily began routing through her bag.

Beginning to get frantic, she turned almost everything over trying to put her mind at ease. Naomi stopped gabbling and glanced at Emily out of the corner of her eye, smirking. "Did I bore you that much?" she chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright! I can't find my philosophy coursework and today is the last day we have to hand it in – I've already asked for an extension, and my essay is already shit, yet it still goes forward towards the final A Level. Fuck…" whimpered Emily starting to feel violently sick, constantly rummaging through her shoulder bag.

"Calm down Miss Panicky, you left it at my house a few nights ago. It's with mine in my folder. Do you want it now?"

Emily's stomach started to make its way slowly back to her. "Yeah, please. Thanks," Both girls were stationary as Naomi searched through her bag, about to retrieve Emily's coursework.

"Ok… not that… or that… it's hiding from me," she smiled as she carried on searching. "Oh… FUCK." A worried look appeared on both faces as Naomi anxiously fumbled through her bag, once again. Placing it on the floor, she started to assemble all items within her bag onto the cold concrete slabs beneath her feet. No coursework.

"It's on the kitchen table. It's on the PISSING TABLE!" shouted the blonde in frustration. "We've got to get it," Emily said calmly, trying not to sound desperate.

The redhead began to quickly help put all contents back into Naomi's bag, when they were suddenly joined by the drunken homeless guy staggering towards them, not singing anymore.

"Hellooo ladiess.. I wasss juusst sitting over theerre minding my own businessss… when I noticcced you have… you have…" he hiccupped. "T-tampax," he said pointing to a small object inside Naomi's bag. "Yes. I have," she glared at him blankly, "What's your point?" "Welll you see, I… I have a… a really… reallyyy… heavy f-flow… and I… I don't know wh-what else to uuusse…"

Naomi and Emily stared at the man, shocked and terrified, frozen stiff.

"Ok, I'm sorry… what?!" Emily said speechlessly, both absolutely traumatized at what they were looking at and listening to.

"It's not m-my fault… I just gettt… verryyy bad… verryyy bad…" he swallowed loudly, still quite drunk. "Nosebleeds…" Naomi and Emily started to breathe in motion and blink naturally again, relieved.

"In exchange for yourr item… I'lll trade you thiss," he flew his hand up in the air holding an empty durex packet and waggling it around in their faces completely impressed with himself, a huge grin completely spread across his face.

"Look mate. We're gonna get bollocked if we don't hand in a piece of coursework and we're already late for college… and what the hell do I want with an empty condom packet?!"

"Plleease blondie… I nneeeed this… Thiss could change my liffee…" he explained almost falling over, checking that his nasal passages were ok and clean.

"Look you complete tosser: We… Are… In… A… Rush. Bugger off!" They started to walk away quite quickly; however the tramp followed them waving the condom packet in the air.

"For fuck's sake, here!" Noami suddenly turned and grabbed the one and only tampax from her bag and shoved it forcefully into the drunks' hand. "Thankyoou! Thhisss is yourrss…" he was still holding his exchange item. "Christ…" she mumbled seeing Emily quickly running in the correct direction of the house. Naomi quickly scurried over to the hobo, took the wrapper and shoved it into her small, shallow, blue jeans pocket whilst also trying to catch up with Emily.

"I thought he was never going to leave you alone!" shouted Emily as they were now building up to a sprint in order to get there. "Stupid twat!" screeched Naomi loudly, smiling.

When both of them got to Naomi's house, they belted into the kitchen, picked up both pieces of coursework, and slammed the door behind them on their way out. They were starting to feel extremely out of breathe as sweat started too build up on their foreheads whilst glowing a gorgeous bright red. Emily, of course almost matched her hair colour, and Naomi looked as though she was in dire need of Aftersun. Emily lifted her delicate wrist to her sparkly chocolate brown eyes as she noticed the time.

"Ok… don't mean to worry you… but Philosophy has already started," said Emily quite simply, still pelting it down the road. "Oh… That's great news. No us, no essay, no A Level. Woo." Replied Naomi sarcastically. Both girls laughed and held their stomachs, due to stitches and amusement.

After a while, they both noticed they were passing the tramp on the left hand side. Naomi completely ignored the idiot; however Emily noticed something strange about his appearance. He gave a yellow and crooked smile as he waved, adjusting a piece of string up his right nostril. Emily sniggered and simply waved back trying to keep up with the blonde, still running furiously.

5-10 minutes later, they reached the college gates in exhaustion. They made their way past Doug's office and completed a slow jog to Philosophy class. Naomi, getting to the door first, barged in causing every class member to turn around. Emily on the other hand, didn't notice Naomi had stopped, therefore went crashing into the back of her, forcing Naomi forwards. Everyone sniggered and looked at them as though they had three eyes and multicoloured hair.

In fact, the two girls stood in the doorway were both ruby red, hairline soaking wet and beads of sweat running down their faces, completely exhausted and were gasping for an oxygen tank. The entire class started to giggle, but hid their smiles from the redhead and the blonde. Both of them looked at Cook. He had, probably the biggest grin of them all as he stared at the 'two girls who had recently declared their love for one another', who were now late for class, scarlet red, boiling hot, gasping for breath and sweating heavily - though within a blink, he was gaping at the floor, jaw dropped and starting to chuckle to himself. They followed his gaze and found themselves wide-eyed at the overall situation. It must of happened when Naomi was jolted forwards as, there, on the floor, was the one and only empty condom wrapper lying helplessly on the carpet. "Oh… shit…" whispered Emily silently.

Emily and Naomi's eyes met with Cook's. "You birds should've told me what you two were up to all this time you weren't here… Why use a tool to do your dirty work, when you could've had the real thing?!" he snorted, discretely thrusting his pelvis. The two girls didn't say anything due to major embarrassment from James Cook. "How come you two didn't consult me in this type of situation? I would've kept you company."

Whilst giving a cheeky smile and a seductive wink, he slowly turned around beaming, still acknowledging his great idea.

**↓ Review? :) ↓**


	3. The Suggestion

******A/N - This was another chapter which took aggeessssss!! Sorry!! Don't think many people are reading this, but I hope you enjoy it either way.. :)  
**

"Piss off Cook," stated Emily wiping the sweat from her face. Seeing as there was no more empty two-seated tables left, Emily pondered over to sit next to Freddie. "Alright darlin' calm down. You _are_ similar to your sister aint you?" he smirked, "Get yourself worked up when you see the Cookiemonster," he grinned whilst giving a naughty wink. Emily looked away in a hope of ignorance as Katie glared at him through slits for eyes. Picking up a black and yellow stripy pencil, Cook started to gnaw on it like a rabbit, thinking of 'Cook thoughts' in his dull, shallow little mind.

Naomi picked up the durex wrapper, hiding it in the palm of her hand from onlookers, and threw it into the corner of the bin.

When walking back she launched her bag over her shoulder, making sure it battered Cook around the head before sitting down next to Pandora on the cold, uncomfortable plastic chair. "Naomikins! I thought you liked me, treacle?" She gave a sarcastic smile whilst showing her middle finger to the twat behind her as she looked the other way, attempting to get involved in the psychology class. He laughed still chewing his pencil - completely oblivious to the teacher, and also his other surroundings.

Half an hour into the lesson, almost everyone had discretely nodded off, and yet even though no one was paying attention, (apart from JJ) most people couldn't help but glance Emily and Naomi's direction every now and then. Freddie included, every so often glimpsing at Emily sitting beside him, in between doodling on a blank piece of A4.

"What's wrong with you?!" she murmured, voice husky and low.

"Huh? W-what? I-I didn't say anything…""You keep staring at me," she choked out. He quickly looked away attempting to avert his 'fantasy' thoughts whilst fidgeting, yet also trying to avoid her starting conversation topic. Emily ignored him but gave a wry smile, which in return, Freddie did too before he began drawing an alighted spliff on his piece of paper again.

Every second, within the minute, of every hour in that class was painful; like stones being constantly hurled towards a person, which grazed their skin every time. Every second of it was slow and sluggish and after a while, Cook even thought the clocks were beginning to go backwards. The droning voice of the teacher was like the casual noise of a humming refrigerator, echoing throughout the classroom and rebounding off the walls.

At last, the ringing of the educated bell rung, which in reply, every class member opened their eyes to. This sound only indicated one thing… food.

Most people ran to the cafeteria, but the normal Motley crew which consisted of Freddie, Cook, JJ, Effy, Katie, Emily, Naomi, Pandora and Thomas didn't make any effort to get there in a hurry. "Jesus, I never thought she was gonna shut up," mocked Effy, whilst walking down the corridors.

Reaching the swinging doors of the cafeteria, everyone found a table in the far left hand corner and sat down - apart from JJ who bought a bottle of Powerade and a chocolate bar. "Oi guys… guys come here," said Freddie gesturing each person over to him. He was sitting on the table, with everybody grabbing a chair and surrounding him like students being educated by a teacher. JJ hurried over stuffing his purchased items into his pockets, and joining his group of friends. "Right – listen up, listen up. I know we've all been having difficulty deciding on what to do this bank holiday weekend, and I've come up with a mint idea!" Everyone looked at him blankly. Silence had overcome them until Katie shattered it: "Come the fuck on, what?!" Freddie smiled from ear to ear. "Camping," he said still grinning. The group looked at him as if he had escaped an asylum. "Freds, I don't think that's a very good idea really…," stated an anxious Emily looking around for support, until Naomi back her up: "Yeah. Last time, we shat ourselves from bloody poachers… nearly had a heartattack when an uninvited tosser decided to come along…" Cook started to laugh uncontrollably, "…and then had an unhappy reunion with…" "…Rocks," butted in Katie, sharing a glance in Effy's direction, however Effy couldn't give a shit, as she looked back and gave a dry smile. "Umm… yeah… I was actually going to say mushrooms, but I guess it could work either way," said Naomi turning to look at Freddie.

"Naaaa come on, this time it'll be fun. Anyway, it's not even in the woods," "Oh, well that makes all the pissing difference doesn't it?" butted Katie once more. "Bare in mind it's actually a field full of surprises." Freddie received 8 unimpressed faces staring back at him. "Look, I know it sounds pretty shit, but trust, it'll be good. It doesn't cost anything, and if we leave on Friday after college, we'll be there before dark and able to pitch up and stuff – stay until Monday and come home that evening," he smiled rubbing his hands together. "Good?!" he grinned. "Yeah man, I'm fucking up for it!" laughed Cook uncontrollably. "You'll come, won't you double J?" he erupted, grabbing JJ in a head lock and ruffling his hair. "Y-yes… 'Course," he replied apprehensively. "That's the spirit!" chuckled Cook, still not letting go of his grip. Freddie smiled and turned to everyone else.

"You're gonna have to sell it a bit more Freddie. We're unimpressed", said Effy glancing at most of the girls and Thomas who, all showed no emotion whatsoever towards Freddie's plan. "Oh come on guys, it'll be fun! And there are no rocks, or poachers… and we'll each have a tent in twos. So like, Me and Effy, Cook and JJ, Naomi and Emily, Panda and Thomas, and… Katie, looks like you're on your own," he said, hoping not to receive a bad reaction. "Fuck that, I'm going with Emily," she said looking at Naomi and her sister. "No you're not Katie. We have a two man tent. You won't be able to fit in," grinned the blonde. "Well who the hell am I with then?!" Silence. "You can come with me and Tommo! We'll have a whacko time!" Pandora said with elation. "We could play rummy! I'll even bring uno if you want?! It'll be a flamin' good time!" Thomas didn't say anything for he didn't really know Katie all that well. The most he's ever spoken to her… is well… not that often. "Yeah Katie… whizzer!" leaked Effy sarcastically. Everyone gave a hidden grin.

"Well, you can always come with me and J, can't you Katiekins. Literally," he winked. "Eurgh! For fucks sake Cook, you're a revolting knob-gobbler! Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather stick pins in my eyes."

"Great. So we're all up for it. Yes?" Freddie saw 8 'sort-of smiling' faces gleaming back at him. "Wicked."

As college ended for a dull Wednesday afternoon, everyone couldn't help but be a little excited for the Friday evening; for it was only Thursday to go…

**↓ Review? :) ↓**


End file.
